


Spike's Mood

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bondage, BossyWes, M/M, MoodySpike, Schmoop, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s temperament gets a bit out of hand every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did tag for bondage and schmoop, together. On purpose.

“Don’t bloody try it, Watcher”, growled Spike, ready to go full-on game face any second.

“Spike, you’re being unreasonable. We’ve had this conversation before.”, Wesley replied, willing himself to be patient. He’d seen this before, the swing of his lover’s emotions from tender to angry in the space of a moment. “You know I’m trying to help you, darling, please, just be still.”

There was something in Spike that just came up out of nowhere now and then, and he had some control over it, but not much. 

“ **Darling** ”, Spike responded with a low chuckle, “Call me _darling_ while you’ve got me chained up, Watcher?”, his sneer apparent in his voice and on his face. “How dare you try to control me like this? You have **no idea** what it’s like. How could you do this to me, bloody tosser? You don’t love me. You never loved me.”, he spat.

Wesley’s heart clenched at that, but he moved past it, knowing this happened to Spike sometimes, and how to stop it. 

He moved toward Spike, knowing he was safe, Wesley placed his hand on his cheek, as gently and tenderly as he could. “Please, Spike. Please. Look at me.”

Spike’s eyes remained closed tight, anger tightening his features but not changing them. 

“Please”, asked Wesley again, “please, Spike, look at me. You don’t mean what you said. You know that I love you.”

At that, the vampire opened his eyes, still clear and blue, and becoming more familiar, more like what Wesley knew.

“Chain me up. You don’t trust me.”, Spike responded, but not as forcefully. “You’re afraid of me. You think I’m going to hurt you.” His voice was much less angry now and a thousand times more remorseful. “I won’t hurt you, love, I’m sorry, forgive me, don’t think I would hurt you. I would never hurt you.”

Wesley let out a breath he didn’t realize that he’d been holding in. “I know, darling, I know, not on purpose. Sometimes your anger just comes barreling right past me and I have to get you through it, I don’t want to do this, chain you up, I never want to, believe me. I have to keep us safe. Not just me, but you too. Think how you’d feel if you let one of these angry moods take over and something…”, Wesley wasn’t exactly sure how to continue, “something happened and one of us got hurt. Neither of us would ever forgive ourselves. You know that. Right? You do. You know.”

Spike hung his head. “I know, love, you’re right. Please let me go. I’m good now, promise baby, I’m good, it’s gone, and I’ll be so good, so good for you, I didn’t mean it.”, a sullen pout crossing his face, making him look so much more like a repentant child than the out of control monster he’d been just moments earlier. 

“Yes, my darling, of course, I know, I know you didn’t mean it.”, Wesley whispered into Spike’s ear as he took the shackles off and let his lover’s arms wind around him. 

Not for the first time, Wesley considered the possibility of grinding Midol into Spike’s evening mug of blood when he felt this coming on.


End file.
